120 Hours in the Life of the Avengers
by theconstantdvdcollector
Summary: Following a chaotic series of battles against the Ten Rings Organization in multiple cities in the Middle East and Africa, the Avengers decide to take a few days to relax and party. However, another sinister threat of terrorists are about to come out of the woodwork...
1. The First Five Cities

120 Hours in the lives of the Avengers

Written by the Constant DVD Collector

Based on characters and the movies by Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics

_Author Note: Many thanks for new Maps App for OS Mavericks for all the information I used to create this fanfiction, also, I renamed the Two-Gun Kid as Joe Hawke instead of keeping his real name of Matthew Liebowitz because I intend to put Daredevil into this fanfiction and also to tribute the late and great Sergio Leone, the father of the spaghetti western genre. Also, the character of Joe Hawke will be inspired by the character Joe from that epic movie, but is not the actual character of Joe/The Man with No Name_

Chapter One

Preparations for the First Five Cities

_After the battle of New York City, the planet Earth has gotten a lot stranger. Despite the catastrophic damages done to the island of Manhattan, the majority of people were more concerned with the fact that the Earth had been saved from an insidious alien invasion and a group of cool superheroes known as the Avengers had stopped the invasion._

_It is now about 3 months after the battle of New York and Stark Industries is helping rebuild New York City while serious trade and imigration has been established between several of the other nine realms under the protection of Asgard, mainly Vanheim, Jotunheim, Svartelheim, and Asgard itself._

_However, with the battle of New York, several terrorist organizations have resurfaced to wreak havoc in the free world, mainly the Ten Rings Organization in the Middle East. Emboldened by the crazy belief that America and her armed forces are weaker, the Ten Rings have taken over the cities of Tehran, Mogadishu, Islamabad, Kabul, Damscus, Amman, Cairo, Beirut, Ankara, and Baghdad, better known as the capitals of the countries of Iran, Somalia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Syria, Jordan, Egypt, Lebanon, Turkey, and Iraq._

_Unfortunately, for the Ten Rings Organization, the Avengers and several other superhero teams have been sent to retake the countries before the Ten Rings make their move on Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Israel, Kuwait, China, Europe, or India._

* * *

**Tehran, Iran**

The Ten Rings Soldiers had taken and occupied several important buildings in the main parts of the city, mainly two Office Buildings, the Mosque where the newly appointed Ayatollah of Iran had been celebrating a mass, and the Police Station. Martial Law had been declared in the city and civilians had been ordered off the streets.

In the Persian Gulf, unbeknownst to the Ten Rings organization, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier was approaching the Iranian Coastline and the city of Bushehr. Onboard and suiting up were Colonel James Rhodes (War Machine), Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Alex Summers (Havok). Rhodey's War Machine suit had been upgraded heavily since the Stark Expo by Stark Industries and his suit now basically was a silver version of Tony Stark's latest Iron Man suit with a deadly and futuristic gattling gun mounted on his shoulder plus it had a new Arc Reactor based on Tony's new Prismatic Arc Reactor.

As Rhodey continued suiting up and adding some extra equipment to his suit, Groot was limbering up. Rhodey spoke calmly.

"So, Groot? You ready for this? I don't know what fighting the Kree and the Chitauri soldiers is like, but fighting Ten Rings soldiers are notorious for being brutal."

"I AM GROOT!" Groot boomed.

R.R. noticed Rhodey's confused look and spoke as he looked through the equipment and weaponry that had been supplied to him.

"Rhodey, right?"

"Yeah…"

"He said he understands and he is ready and willing. He's still learning Basic Human."

"Is it hard to learn English?"

"For Ents? Oh, yeah. They like to learn things that take a long time to learn, and they don't like being quick about it." R.R. stated calmly, "Sorry, that makes not much sense."

"No, actually it does. _Lord of the Rings _is one of my favorite books."

"Wait? Did you say Lord of the Rings? As in Sauron?"

"Yeah, it's a great book."

"Book? He existed."

"There's a planet called Middle-Earth?"

"Well, we call it Midgard."

Rhodey blinked in shock.

"Wait, Middle-Earth is Earth…that's actually true? That makes sense."

Alex walked over calmly suited up in an outfit similar to Bane's from _The Dark Knight Rises,_ minus the mask and coat, and the flak jacket was modified to focus his energy chest beams. Rhodey looked him over.

"Okay…explain why you are dressed as Bane?"

"It's cool and quite easy to maneuver in it."

"So you want to fight terrorists dressed as a Comic Book character?"

"Uh, we sort of are Comic Book characters, only real people. Just thank god that I left my classic Superman costume at home. It's the classic with the red trunks."

"Okay, word from the veteran. Fashion really doesn't matter in combat."

"What if there is a photo op?"

Groot spoke up.

"I AM GROOT!"

R.R. spoke calmly.

"He wants to know if he can hit Havok with a blunt object."

"Not yet."

R.R. looked at Rhodey.

"So, quick question? When you suit up as, uh, War Machine…do I and Alex here refer to you as Colonel, Rhodey, or War Machine?"

"I'd prefer Colonel. It's a military thing."

R.R. chuckled.

"It seems weird working with the military when I have spent much of my life fighting the Kree and the Chitauri militaries."

"Relax, we've made a few mistakes, but we're still the good guys."

R.R. picked up a pair of automatic rifles and held them effortlessly in his paws. Rhodey spoke calmly.

"Only use two rifles at the same time when you can. It's easier to fight insurgents with a single rifle."

"I don't like easy and I can handle it." R.R. said with a grin.

Rhodey grinned as he put his helmet on.

"Good answer. It's going to be a long road to Tehran, don't forget supplies."

Alex started stuffing a military backpack with food, water, and medical stuff as did R.R. and Groot. Rhodey threw a few punches and spoke.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

R.R., Alex, and Groot nodded calmly and sagely.

"Because it's time to do it."

They headed to the main hangar where a small convoy of U.S. Military Humvees was ready with a considerable amount of Marines, SHIELD Agents, Navy Seals, and Army Rangers all armed to the teeth. A young female Marine who was the commander of the Marines, shook hands with Rhodey.

"Colonel Rhodes, I'm Commander Callahan. It's an honor to be serving with you."

Rhodey nodded and started the briefing.

"Thank you Commander. As you all know, we're leading an all-out assault on Tehran to stop the Ten Rings Organization. Intel on the ground reports that a mercenary aptly known as the Grim Reaper is leading the Insurgents who have taken the capital."

A hologram of the capital of Iran appeared.

"Intel also reports that the Ten Rings organization have taken two Office Buildings hostage as well as a Mosque that is holding the newly appointed Ayatollah and his cabinet hostage, as well as the new police station which has been built on the ruins of the original American Embassy."

One Ranger raised a hand.

"Colonel, quick question? Why is the 'Grim Reaper' aptly-named?"

"He fights with a scythe. And he's good at it. If you encounter him, he is to be approached with caution and to be apprehended with prejudice."

"What about the latest Ayatollah of Iran?" The Ranger asked.

"Obviously, keep him alive. You don't like it, there's the door."

A klaxon alarm sounded and a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Five minutes to commence."

Rhodey nodded at the military people who got into the Humvees. He looked at Groot.

"Think you can keep up?"

"I AM GROOT!"

R.R. grinned as he plopped down in the gunnery station on the lead Humvee.

"He said, 'Heh-heh! Please'."

Alex jumped into the second Humvee gunnery station while Rhodey started hovering in mid-air, ready to provide air support.

The Carrier began to activate its turbines and it levitated slightly above water until they were level with the harbor road in Bushehr that led to Tehran. The front doors opened and the convoy and War Machine charged out hard.

* * *

**Mogadishu, Somalia**

The city of Mogadishu was currently in a lot more chaos and anarchy than usual what with the Bakara Market under occupation by a large group of Ten Rings Soldiers. The Majority of the current warlord's militia soldiers were battling the Ten Rings soldiers violently in the streets.

Approaching Mogadishu's harbor was another S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier and getting ready for action inside were Tony Stark (Iron Man), Gamora, Peter Quill (Starlord), and Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler). Tony was already suited up in his latest suit, the Mark Eight that boasted stronger armor and the usual weaponry like lasers and mini-rockets. Gamora was sharpening her broadsword while Kurt was limbering up with his rapiers. Peter walked in, fully armed in his futuristic armor and equipped with a standard issue rifle and a futuristic battle knife.

"Hey, Tony, I just got intel on who is running the Ten Rings in Mogadishu. He calls himself the Crimson Dynamo. Here are some recent photographs." He stated as he handed the photographs to Tony.

Tony groaned.

"Oh man, this guy must have been a friend of Ivan Vanko's." He commented.

"That's that lunatic who tried to go ten rounds with you back at that Grand Prix, right? I'm guessing you beat him?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"I got teleported by a Kree ship into a Kree Prison and, well, stuff happened." Peter commented with a grin at Gamora, who smiled back as she finished sharpening her sword and sheathed it then explained.

"Peter was interned with me and Rocket in the Kree Prison world. Fortunately, Groot, Adam, Howard, and Drax got us out."

Kurt sheathed his rapiers on his back and then spoke up.

"So, what's the plan? I'm guessing it won't be like _Black Hawk Down_?" He asked.

Tony smiled then gave the briefing.

"We're going in via the harbor while the Military and SHIELD send in troops from the Airport Base in Baidoa. Basically, it's blast your way through, or yours and Gamora's case, hack and slash."

A Klaxon sounded and Tony spoke again.

"That indicates that the Military and SHIELD have breached Mogadishu's city limits and have engaged the Ten Rings Men. It also means we're up."

They headed to the top deck of the Carrier, which was rapidly approaching the docks of the Mogadishu Harbor that were near the Bakara Market Sector.

"Ready for this?" Tony asked his fellow Avengers calmly.

"Let's find out!" Peter stated as he slammed a clip into his rifle.

The Carrier reached ramming speed and crashed into the docks and the four Avengers jumped off the top deck and began fighting the Ten Rings' footsoldiers.

* * *

**Islamabad, Pakistan**

Unlike Rhodey and Tony's groups, who were attacking from sea, Thor's group of Avengers was attacking the occupied city of Islamabad by air. Mainly because all four of them could fly since they consisted of not only Thor, but also Warren Worthington III (Archangel), Drax the Destroyer, and Adam Warlock. They were approaching Islamabad from the Kashmir and Pakistan border, having launched off from the city of Sriangar.

Adam brandished his staff dangerously as Islamabad began to appear in his sights.

"Everyone ready for this?"

Drax drew his battle-blades and gripped them dangerously.

"I am, friend Adam."

Thor brandished Mjolnir and started to charge it with lightning.

"So am I. FOR ASGARD! FOR EARTH!"

Warren drew his sword calmly.

"Let's rock and roll!"

Adam grinned at Drax.

"Hey, Destroyer? Feeling lucky?"

"Perhaps. Care to make it interesting?"

"Let's say…first one for 75 kills buys the first eight rounds."

Warren grimaced.

"You guys actually keep track of your kills? How medieval."

Thor grinned at Adam and Drax.

"I'll take a piece of that action. Count me in."

He then looked at Warren.

"This is kill or be killed situation. I suggest you get ready."

"It's just that killing leaves bad tastes in my mouth…"

Drax snorted.

"Which is to be expected. You are an angel, after all. Those immortal defenders of Father Creation tend to be squeamish."

"I'm actually a mutated human and I am not squeamish."

"Why don't you let the big kids handle this situation and you can bat cleanup." Adam stated calmly.

Thor, this time, did not grin when he spoke.

"Warren, just be careful. If you can, give us some aerial surveillance."

"I guess…but I feel like I should help out, so I guess I will fight."

An explosion suddenly appeared near them, indicating that a group of Ten Rings soldiers were trying to shoot the four fliers down with Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers from a barricade wall outside Islamabad. Thor struck them down with a thunderbolt from Mjolnir and, as he did so, let loose the sacred Asgardian battle cry.

"FOR ASGARD! CHARRRRRRRRRGE!"

* * *

**Kabul, Afghanistan**

A small group of VTOL Ospreys were approaching Kabul Airspace fast. Inside the lead one were Steve Rogers (Captain America), Sam Wilson (The Falcon), Dennis Dunphy (D-Man), and T'Challa of Wakanda (Black Panther). Sam Wilson was a former street punk who had chosen to reform and serve in the US Military as an Air Force commando. He was known as the Falcon for two reasons; The First being he had a harness from his friend T'Challa that allowed him to grow wings and fly; and Two, he had a pet robot falcon that he called Sawyer. Dennis Dunphy was a former Pro Wrestler who had gotten extra strength, resilience, and stamina from a non-genetic mutation caused by a freak accident and had decided to take up a life of crime fighting. T'Challa was the deposed crown prince of Wakanda who had managed to escape his former country to America along with a stolen suit of super-armor that he had used in the past to become a vigilante while attending classes at NYU's medical school.

Steve's hefted his new vibranium shield, which was the same shield in actuality, but had been split apart into slices to allow it to be collapsible and easily concealed. As he did so, Dennis spoke up.

"Uh, Cap, you forgot to put on a parachute." He stated as he laced up his combat boots, decked out in a combat outfit that resembled Cloud's from _Final Fantasy VII_.

"Relax, I can survive falling from higher heights."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." Grinned Dennis.

Sam looked at Dennis calmly while Sawyer perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, D-Man? Can I hit you up for a personal favor? Can I have an autograph? I was a big fan of you back in your wrestling days."

Dennis crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Okay, sure. But how about I do it after the mission? We're about to do the jump."

T'Challa flexed his clawed gloves after fitting a parachute on his back.

"Cap, you feel ready for this? It's going to be a bit different than fighting Chitauri in the streets of New York."

"Relax, I've been in combat before."

"Well, that was back in Germany. Combat's gotten a little rougher these days."

"Gee thanks, that makes me seem younger."

"Hey, any time." T'Challa said with a smug expression.

The alarm sounded and the four Avengers and one Robot Falcon jumped out through the back of the Osprey. They descended towards the streets of Kabul and Dennis and T'Challa activated their Parachutes to slow the descent while Steve hit the ground on his feet without a scratch and started fighting a pair of Ten Rings Soldiers while Sam and Sawyer attacked from the air.

* * *

**Damascus, Syria**

While Steve and Thor's groups were attacking from the air and Tony and Rhodey's groups were attacking from the ocean, Bruce's group of Avengers had decided to attack via the ground. They actually had landed at an airport in An-Nasiriyah, a small city north of Damascus, and had approached the occupied city via a jeep. His group had consisted of Remy leBleu (Gambit), Carol Danvers (Miss Marvel), and Joe Hawke (Two-Gun Kid). Well, Joe had rode in on his horse, a mustang named Dark Thunder. They soon stopped by a rocky mountain pass to rest up and get ready to begin their assault on the occupied sectors of Damascus under the control of the Ten Rings Organization.

Carol, who was a former Air Force pilot who had been mutated into a superhuman who could fly and shoot beams of energy out of her hands, looked out over the skyline of wartorn Damascus. She looked down to see Bruce Banner calmly unbuttoning his shirt, not wanting to destroy it hulking out. Remy was putting several other decks of cards in his cargo pants' pockets while Joe was loading his deadly six-shooter revolvers with armor piercing bullets made custom for them while giving his horse some Carrots from Asgard that would strength his hide from bullet attacks.

Joe came up with a small telescope to look at Damascus' skyline.

"So, the plan is follow Banner in after he Hulks out and tears the Ten Rings a new one." Carol stated as she looked at Joe, "Don't you think you should at least wear a flak jacket or a bulletproof vest?"

"Hey, I'm from the Wild West. We don't like to ride with heavy equipment. It hurts the horses."

"Are you really like Captain America? From another time?"

"Yeah. Two weeks ago I was attempting to rob a bank in the territories near Mexico at the height of the Civil War, next thing I know I'm fighting crime in 2012." Joe commented.

"How'd it precisely happen?"

"They said it had something to do with that Tess-something-or-other-thingy. It cut into the fabric of time and space with a Quantum Surge or whatever. I don't care as it lets me have a fresh start in a brave new world."

"Fair enough."

Remy finished putting his decks of cards in his pockets while Joe and Carol dropped back down to the ground.

"So, are we going to stand around and let the Syrian Military have all the fun?"

Bruce grinned.

"Let's do this."

He calmly hulked out and the Hulk let loose a titanic blood-curdling roar of two words that sent waves of fear through the soldiers of the Ten Rings in Damascus.

"_**HULK SMASH!"**_


	2. The Second Five Cities

Chapter Two

The Second Five Cities

_Note: Since there are two Johnny's (Johnny Storm and Johnny Blaze) I will refer to them as Johnny S and Blaze to avoid confusion._

* * *

**Baghdad, Iraq**

Natasha and Clint were in a Quinjet heading towards Baghdad along with two other Avengers named Simon Williams (Wonder Man) and Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird). Simon had been experimented on by a paramilitary organization that allowed him to have superstrength while Bobbi was also a highly trained SHIELD agent who used to date Clint but they were able to be nice to each other despite a bad breakup. There was an awkward silence, nonetheless, with the group in the Quinjet that was broken when Natasha checked her computer.

"The first five missions have started. Let's get ready to cause some damage."

She noticed that Simon was gripping his chair hard.

"You okay?"

"I have a slight phobia of flying, but it should be alright…even though we are traveling at near inhuman speeds into hostile airspace in a small and cramped metal container that if it takes a hit, we could go plummeting to a fiery and hellish death-"

Clint glared at Simon.

"I swear, I will hit you and knock you unconscious in one blow if you don't shut the hell up."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Now. Before I really get mad."

Explosions started to appear in the air around the Quinjet.

"Oh crap." Simon moaned, gripping the chair so hard he started to bend the stainless steel interior of it.

"Relax, this is where we jump."

"Wh-What?" Simon squeaked pathetically.

"We're jumping."

"Oh no, you are going to land this thing and we casually get out!"

"Yeah, then we get shot by the insurgents!" Clint stated.

"I am not jumping!"

"Guess what, you are."

"You can't make me! I'm stronger than you!"

Clint grinned at Natasha.

"Mother may I?"

Natasha grinned back.

"Go right ahead."

Simon looked at the two SHIELD Agents confusedly.

"Wait, what are you-"

The roof opened and Simon and his seat shot out through the roof comically.

"-AUGH!" Simon screamed as he flew through the air. Bobbi sighed.

"For such a tough guy, he can be quite a wimp. Shall we?"

Natasha rigged the Quinjet to crash into the ground outside Baghdad and then the three SHIELD Agents grabbed parachutes and jumped out of the back of the Quinjet as it began to descend rapidly.

* * *

**Amman, Jordan**

The Fantasti-Car as Reed Richards liked to nickname it was traveling underwater in the Red Sea heading straight towards the country of Jordan. After a few minutes of traveling, it flew out of the Red Sea and into the air, passing by a group of Anti-Aircraft rocket batteries that swiveled malevolently at the Fantasti-Car and began to fire a series of volleys of heat-seeking rockets.

Reed shouted at Johnny S.

"Johnny, you ready?"

"Hell yeah I am ready! See you guys in a few!"

He jumped out of the Fantasti-car and, after freefalling 100 feet, shouted his two favorite words.

"FLAME ON!"

Johnny S's body ignited with his natural flames and he started to fly at rapid speeds. The heat-seeking rockets immediately locked onto him instead of the Fantasti-car and began to pursue the smaller target. Johnny S began to lead the rockets into a nearby canyon, using both speed and skill to cause the Rockets to start hitting the ground or the sides of the canyon violently, whooping and laughing all the way.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

Approaching Egypt from the Mediterranean was another SHIELD aircraft carrier, aiming for the port in Alexandria. On the top deck was Johnny Blaze readying his motorcycle with Howard the Duck, Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver), and Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch). Pietro was limbering up and stretching impatiently, wondering when the ship would reach Alexandria and they could start the mission in Cairo. Howard was loading his rocket launcher while lighting up a cigar and Wanda was getting onto Blaze's motorcycle. Howard quacked calmly at Pietro.

"Hey, Silverhead, you're not making the ship go any faster by pacing but you might burn a hole into the deck at the speed you're pacing…"

"Watch it, beak-brains. I'm getting in a lot of trouble with my father just working with the Avengers still."

"Beak-Brains? Oh yeah, because I'm a duck, right? That's the best you can think up? Beak-Brains? I don't call you a meat sack, but I could."

"You want a piece of this?"

"What are you going to do? Have your big bad daddy and his blue-girlfriend rough me up? I've been through worse."

Blaze glared at Pietro and was about to transform into the Rider and fix him with a Penance Stare but Wanda fired a pair of energy blasts at Howard and Pietro.

"Knock it off you two. Howard, quit pushing Pietro's buttons. Pietro, act your age and shut up."

Howard and Pietro glared at each other but backed off. Blaze calmly smiled at Wanda and spoke as he morphed into the Ghost Rider and climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Nice moves, Wanda."

"I've been keeping an eye on Pietro for a while. It almost feels like 40 years instead of 18."

They soon reached the Port of Alexandria. Blaze revved his motorcycle and looked at Wanda while Howard climbed onto Pietro's back.

"You kids ready for a little action?"

Howard puffed his cigar then spoke.

"I was born ready, Ghost Rider."

Blaze and Pietro zoomed into Alexandria, heading towards the city of Cairo at breakneck speeds.

* * *

**Beirut, Lebanon**

Standing on a cliff overlooking the city of Beirut were Hank Pym, his robotic creation Ultron, and a pair of Avengers known as Jacques Ducaquesne and Mantis. Jacques was a former merc and pilot who had a flair for swordsmanship and Mantis was a half Kree and half human woman with exceptional psionic powers. Hank was already suited up and shrunk down into ant-size while sitting on Ultron's shoulder. Mantis looked at him calmly.

"You really shouldn't be going near the firefighting."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a lame superpower."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, you talk to Ants and can shrink down to ant-size. You call that a superpower?"

Ultron looked coldly at Mantis.

"Father is more than capable of handling himself. Why don't you back off?"

Mantis snickered but kept quiet. Swordsman looked through his binoculars at the city of Beirut.

"Shall we unleash the dogs?"

Hank nodded.

"Cry havoc and let loose the ants of war!" He shouted with a pumped fist.

He flew off at an insanely fast pace towards Beirut, followed by Ultron, Jacques, and a very impressed Mantis.

* * *

**Ankara, Turkey**

The Quinjet containing four Avengers was already in Ankara Airspace and getting shot at by Anti-Aircraft Guns and some commandeered helicopters and Quinjets. Inside the X-Jet were James Howlett Logan (Wolverine), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Janet van Dyne (Wasp), and Matt Murdock (Daredevil). Piotr was piloting the Quinjet expertly through Ankara Airspace and kept maneuvering towards the drop point.

"Ready, comrades!?"

Janet laughed.

"Hey, Piotr? You're, what, 17? Wasn't the Soviet Republic broken up before you were born?"

"Yeah, but I was raised in an isolated and small village and we really didn't learn about the fall of the Iron Curtain until 2003."

"Ouch."

Matt and Logan groaned as Piotr gunned the Quinjet into a barrel roll.

"Piotr, could you try to fly in a straight line?" Matt moaned pathetically.

"I think I am going to be sick." Logan moaned pathetically also, his face rapidly turning green.

Janet buzzed her wings calmly.

"Could you two be any more depressing?"

"Well, we could be like Simon and rant about how we'll die in a fiery crash?" Logan stated, "But fortunately, I can't say that because I would survive the crash due to being immortal and having a healing factor."

"Oh just rub it in, will you?" Matt snarled.

Piotr rigged the Quinjet's autopilot to fly for awhile then crash into an AA Gun.

"Okay, comrades, let's kick some butt!"

They jumped out of the Quinjet and began to descend towards Ankara.


End file.
